


the hazards of love

by peachmilk_tea



Series: paradise motel week [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: A little angst, Minor Character Death, conversations in the desert, non graphic mentions of violence/injury, not established but its the anniversary of the fab fours death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmilk_tea/pseuds/peachmilk_tea
Summary: “Remember the first time I ever held a sword?” Cherri chuckled at the memory. He definitely was not safe with that thing, and it was a miracle that no one had gotten hurt.
Series: paradise motel week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925377
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	the hazards of love

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is super rough and a little late for day three of paradise motel week: comic era
> 
> title from The Hazards Of Love 4 (The Drowned)- The Decemberists

“Hey D?” 

Dr D's rickety beach chair creaked as he looked over to Cherri. “Yeah Cola?”

“Remember the first time I ever held a sword?” Cherri chuckled at the memory.

Dr. D laughed and rolled his eyes. “Witch, I thought y’ were gonna take someone’s arm off with it. You’d swing it around for fuckin’ hours until someone had to take it from ya. I can’t believe we avoided disaster for so long. Not that you practiced good safety habits anyways.” 

Cherri grinned and slapped D’s arm playfully, “I was _perfectly_ safe with it. Sort of.” D shot him a look. He definitely was _not_ safe with that thing, and it was a miracle that no one had gotten hurt. “Okay yeah, maybe not.”

Cherri sucked in a silent breath. 

“I always told Kobra I’d teach him how to sword fight.”

There was a pause, a momentary breath in the dead desert. The mood fizzled into a still sadness, memories filling the silence. 

“D?” 

“Mhm?”

“Do y’ think they’d…” he cleared his throat, washing away the cracks in his voice. “Did we fail them?” The words settled in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket of guilt. 12 years of distance hadn’t been enough to clear it from their minds. 

The desert failed everyone eventually. But the _when_ and _how_ it went down; that was something they all had a hand in. Even so, life worked that way anyways. 

Dr. D hummed in thought, flashes of the past creeping behind his eyes. He met Cherri’s gaze with soft sympathy and reached over to clasp his hand in his own. Cherri held on tight, their interlocked fingers working like a lifeline. 

It wasn’t a yes, or a no. Not that anyone was to blame, but that didn’t stop the churning feeling of survivors guilt- courtesy of BLi themselves. Still, D believed that they’d done all they could. The girl sleeping in the radio station bedroom was proof of that.

  
  



End file.
